


[TTS Podfic] Why John Quit the Surgery

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Established Relationship, M/M, The rest really like BAMF John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: John's pretty sure it's time for him to quit his job at the surgery. He already has a full-time job, and it's chasing after sherlock.One day tips him from 'well, maybe' to 'Sarah I'm done'.  Itinvolves fire, impromptu field doctoring, and BAMF!John.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611100
Kudos: 4





	[TTS Podfic] Why John Quit the Surgery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why John Quit the Surgery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982166) by [ThetaSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma). 



Download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/eti7rccyjbs0du1/Why_John_Quit_the_Surgery.mp3/file). 10.97MB 


End file.
